


To Defy A God

by omeletteyyy33



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Luke | Punz, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The InBetween - Freeform, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, have you ever wanted to fight god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omeletteyyy33/pseuds/omeletteyyy33
Summary: Karl has a chat with the god DreamXD.
Relationships: Mentioned Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	To Defy A God

To stand before a god is enough to cause the strongest to tremble, to stand and challenge one is the downfall of a fool. A fool that has nothing to lose will not cower in the face of divine power, he will proceed to demand that the being will face the horrors of its creation.

"I've tried, I've tried and tried to stop or change and and fix what you cause, but it doesn't work! Why can't they just have a good ending?"

"The passing of time can't be changed, fates were written before reality's existence."

"It can be changed! I've changed it! I've removed the button, I've destroyed the discs, I've slain the egg, I've changed everything that'll cause major events! I've even stopped good events- Phil finding Ranboo, the birth of nations, Punz saving the boys, Tubbo and Technoblade surviving their executions! God- I've even avoided meeting my fiancés in some timelines! I've gotten rid of all the good outcomes for me and my friends just to see if it'll turn out okay! So why? Why won't it change?"

"Mortals seek reason, but truth doesn't need it. Stop wasting your existence on the inevitable."

"I can't! I won't! They don't deserve this, they don't deserve the pain and suffering you put them through!"

Does the fool weep in front of truth, or does he scream and deny it?

"Such a shame, humans like you don't understand yet."

"I'M NOT EVEN A PERSON!"

Shattered glass and light across dimensions, he stands before the almighty force that controls the reality he calls home.

"How can you really be the creator of this hellhole if you don't even know your subjects?"

"There's billions of souls littering this plane, why bother granting a small few the gift of fortune and positivity?"

Only now the fool can truly realize that a deity doesn't wish for the good, but instead desires to watch them shrivel in the flames of torture.

"You toy with the minds and hearts of your puppets, you leave them tangled and trapped in a box. Is the power trip too much for you to handle?"

"If you don't play with your entertainment, where's the point of having it in the first place?"

Nothing good happens to heroes, the fool is powerless against the will of god.

"I called this place my home. I've made connections, I've fallen in love. Out of the twelve billion dimensions that exist, the trillions of timelines that you control, you choose to make them suffer every time...I've been told to stay in the hands of your mercy, I've done everything that could make a difference without us crossing paths."

A fool with nothing to lose, one with enough wit and without self preservation to challenge a god.

"I don't care if you harm me, I don't care if you force me to watch them suffer- I don't even care if you tear me from existence: I will find them a good ending, I'll even write it myself if I have to."

"Do you know how much weight your choices hold?"

"It holds everything, including the downfall of your grace."

"Poor fool, you can't destroy your creator."

"A wise man once said that if a god can bleed, then a god can die."

"Nothing wise came from that animal's mouth."

"Maybe, but even golden ideas can come from the dimmest minds. You may not bleed real blood, but your identity bleeds power- and that's enough for your death."

Could a mortal, could a fool truly go against the almighty and remain standing?

It became delighted at the determination in his eyes. Another game, another toy, another puppet to play with.

"Well then, I'll wait for your return to this castle of white."

"I'll be ready then."

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird writing things with religious undertones, yet here we are.  
> I watched a video where Karl confronts DreamXD, so I ended up speedrunning a fic from it.  
> Words: 632  
> Comment if you liked it, positive critique is welcome :)


End file.
